One Fatal Shot
by mary212
Summary: A story about the shooting.


**One Fatal Shot**

You hear about all those story about students bringing wepons to school but you never expected it to happend to you and your school.This is where my story begins.Haley got up early that morning she had to go toutor at the toutor center. She left very quitly so she wouldn't wake up brooke.She went off to toutor people.Nathan landed with two feet on the ground after making a slam dunk and the old gym. Whitey was making the guys have early morning practise for the rest of the season.Iso tiered Lucas was complaining to Nathan.So what can i do about that Lucas shrugged his shoulders and went back to practising. Brooke had just arrived at school. She met up with Peyton. They were linking arm and walking to the library. So what do you think Lucas is thinking about wright now Brooke asked. Probally you. Your probally wright. They laughed and went on with there studing. The basket ball team was on there back to the school. So what do think the girls are up to Nathan asked. Well noing Brooke probally trying to convice Haley and Peyton to skip study hall the girls had study hall together. Your probally wright the both laugh. I guess we better get to study hall Peyton said. But i don't want to go. But Brooke we skiped so many times before. Ah who care the teacker a stoner and she won't even notice. PLEASE! pretty pretty please. Fine but were are we going to go. Oh i got a plan. Ok but i have to go to my locker first. So do i. Well let's go. They were walking out or the library and down the hall when Brooke stop dead in her tracks. What Brooke Peyton than look at what Brooke was looking at. Then three shots were fired directly at them. The glass was shatter. By that point everyone was running and screaming. Brooke and Peyton had lost each other. Peyton went back up into the library and hid. But it was a long stuggle cas her leg was badly injurged. Brooke on the other hand head to the closest room posible she was bleeding from her side. She was crying now. Back in the tourtor center. They're was six in the room and they were in lock down but little did they no that Jimmy the shooter was in the room with them. The bus just arrived back at the school. Everyone was running on to the buses. Whats goin on whitey ask one of the teacher. Someone has a gun inside and they're hold people hostage. By then Lucas and Nathan were really worried about they're loved one and friends. Lucas was looking for Brooke and Peyton but couldn't find them any where. Nathan was looking for Haley. There inside man. You don't no that they could have been shiped off on a bus or somthing. No i just have a feeling that they're in there. Nathan and Lucas Snuk aroung to the side doors so know one would see them. They came apoun whiteys office. Nathan handed Lucas a bat and took one him self. What are you plannin on stoping a bullet with a bat. I don't know you got any better idea feel free to voice them. Alright lets go. They quitly lefted. Alright im going to go to the tourtor center alright. Alright ill go this way ok. Be careful man Lucas said you to man. Nathan walk in a quick paise but try to be quite as possible. He nocked on the toutor center door as quite as possible. Then slid his drivers liscence under the door. Haley picked it up it's Nathan. She was about to open the door when everyone said don't open that door. Why it's is driving lisecence. The shooter could have killed him and took the drivers licsence. SHHH. HMM AH. Haley put her face up to the door and whispered Always and. Then Nathan Responded with Forever. See it's him. She open the door. Nathan gave haley a hug and kiss and then turn arond to find a gun pointed at every one. Jimmy you did this Skills asked. Yes i was tiered of being treated like crap so i took affisive action. Back in the library Lucas was creeping up the stairs very quitely. He was looking in all the illes. Then he heard a nosie. He crept up very slowly and raised the bat. AHHH Peyton yelled. Peyton lucas as he knelt down. Your beelding pretty bad. We have to get you out of hear. I tryed i can't walk.Lucas got up. Don't leave me i not going to im just going to block the door. He sat back down. I lost Brooke luc. I know will find her i sure shes fine. Little did he no she was in need of some serious medical attention. Back in the music room. Brooke was on the floor losen a lot of blood she was shot wright below her heart. She heard some foot steps outside and hope and prayed that it wasn't the shooter. Then the door open and it was Mouth. Thank god Brooke said. Oh my god Brooke what happend. You don't that theres been a shooting know i was in the AVA closet. I come out and it's like a ghost town out here. So i thought i go to my next class and see if anyone was they're. Brooke we need to get you out of here. Mouth we are in lock down there's a killer in our school. So get in here and lock the door. Mouth did as he was told. Back at the tourtor center. Jimmy don't do this your better than this. I thought i was to Haley but i really not. Everyone get behind this line that Nathan is putting down. Everyone did as they were told. Back in the library. Peyton i going to have to put some pressure on the. He took of is over shirt and wraped it around her leg.oww that hurts. I know it does but we have to get that bleeding under control. I wonder what Brookes doing wright shes probally so scared. I bet shes save trying to find more out about you. Ya i hope so Peyton said. Back in the music room. Let me see. Brooke lifted up her shirt just enough for Mouth to see. It's just some glass Brooke said. Brooke that isn't glass thats two buletts. What you can't be serious. Than Brooke became unconcusious. Come on Brooke Stay with me. Then Brooke woke up. What happend you went unconcusious for a few seconds. Brooke you have to try to stay awake cause if you go out of concusiouses you might never come out of it. Ok ill try. And ill try to find away out. Well theres those door from this room that lead to the history hall and then when get to the history rooms we can go straight through to the library. Alright lets do it because if we get the library theres lots of exit i think i never really been there. Mouth help Brooke up oww it hurts. Put your arm on my shoulder. They started to make they're Month lock every door the went through he was also checking to see if any one is they're. They were at the library doors the ones the Lucas for got to block. Mouth asked Brooke if she was ok. Well as good and you can be in this kind of a situation. Mouth pushed the door open. Hey do you hear something Lucas asked a very groffaly Peyton. Ya i do. I be wright back. Mouth sat Brooke down. He pulled out a pair of tweezers Brooke we have to get those bullets out of you. Are crazy Brooke wishpered. There not streall or any thing. No way Mouth. Brooke your going to die. I have to. Fine. Mouth was about do it when he herd something.Shhhh Mouth got up very slowly and went around the corner and bumbed into Lucas of all people. Oh my god Lucas. Brooke got up very slowly and crept to were Mouth was. Lucas you better come look at this. Oh my god Brooke. He ran over to her and hugged her a kissed her all over. Are you ok. Lucas hadn't see her side yet. No far from it. Lucas looked down and saw the site of tarer. Oh My god. She has to bullets in her Mouth said. Brooke was become very dizzie. She fell but Lucas caught. Lucas we got to get those bullets out of her. Ok man but bring her here. Lucas carryed Brooke over to were Payton was. Hey Luc what was it. She turned her head to see Brooke and Mouth. Oh my god what happend. She was shot my 2 bullets. Lucas set her down. Mouth asked does any on have lighter. Peyton said yes. Lucas and Mouth looked at her what i keep it for emergencies like this one. Mouth grabed the light from Peyton and started to put it over the Tweezers. Come on baby wake up. Lucas was tapping Brooke face. She finally woke up after 2 minutes. Ok were all ready Mouth said. Brooke layed down wright in front of Peyton so she could talk to her. So this has been an intresting day. Ya Brooke responded. So what do you want to do when we get out of this hellhole. Well Wright now we were supposed to be skiping. I knew it Lucas said. Me and Nathan were talking about how you would be skiping studyhall. Ok we have one of the bullets out. Wow that didn't even hurt. Well Brooke this one might hurt. OWWWW! Brooke yelled she was queesing Peyton. Shh baby it's ok. Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's forehead he hated seeing her in pain. Mouth is it out yet. Not quite well hurry up. Talk to her Peyton. Once we get out of here we are so going for some rocky road ice cream most defentilly Brooke said. Ok all done. Thank god. Can i see the bullets Please Mouth handed Brooke one. Wow that was just inside my body kinda scary. So where you guys before you came Peyton asked. We were in the music room. Oh. Mouth was now staralizing the quizzer again cause he was going to get the bullet out of peyton's leg. Ok Peyton you ready. And he started to find the bullet. it was out with in five minute and he hardly hurt Peyton at all. We have to get them out of here Mouth and Lucas were talk over by the water jugged. They were getting water for the girls. They came back to find the girls crying. What wrong or were just crying because we worryed about everyone. Lucas wentand hugged Brooke and Mouth hugged Peyton. I'm sure there fine. But you to arn't we have to get you out of here you need medical attention. Lucas pick up Brooke. While Mouth helped Peyton walk. Brooke was starting to fall asleep. No baby you have to stay awake. But iso tired. I know but hull be in a bed in no time.

Back at the tourtor center. Jimmy had gotten much worst. Ok so the next person who walks down that hallway is dead. The Library door slamed Mouthe didn't catch it in time. I guess thats my cue. Jimmy left the room and started walking down the hall. Lucas and Brooke and Payton and Mouth were coming around the corner whe they saw Jimmy. Frezzer Jimmy said. They stoped dead in they're tracks. Jimmy they're hurt we need to get them outside. I mean it. Than keith came in and said let them go and take me. There hurt Jimmy let them go. Guys go . With that they lefted. Keith was trying to convince Jimmy to give him the gun and just walk away. But it was to late Jimmy pulled the gun on him self. Keith yelled nooooo!. Jimmy fell to the ground and was dead with in a couple of seconds. Kieth left to go find the others cause they're was nothing else he could do. He found them at the toutoring center and assorted them out the other doors. They met up with they're parents. Of coarse Haley and Nathan stay with keith. Brooke and Peyton were rushed to the hospital so Mouth went with Peyton so Lucas could be with Brooke. The girls came out of it ok and Lives went back to normal but the day of the shooting will being with them for ever.


End file.
